Naming a Soul Cutter
by chibi milktea
Summary: [KenUno?] Zaraki Kenpachi finally decides to gain shikai to get stronger... T for language? [happy birthday, dear bestfriend!]
1. Chapter 1

**Naming a Soul Cutter**

**-Chapter I-**

**A/N: **Because my bestfriend will soon turn 17 this June 3, she asked this as a bday present (though I personally think that this isn't worth) A KenxRetsu (?) fanfiction (she's a fan)...

**Kadie- **Advance Happy Bday? It's too early don't you think? I'm not familiar with the pairing (actually shocked that you love it) but I'll **TRY** okay? Just don't expect much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach. The zanpakutou (but I'll use the term soul cutter since I'm not used in combining Japanese terms with English ones) of Kenpachi here IS NOT the one that Taito/Tite Kubo created—and I have no idea if he intends giving Kenpachi a bankai... or even shikai... so the soul cutter here is just a product of my imagination.

**Note:** The scene and the lines bellow (italized) were excerpted/based from bleach episode... I don't know... but it was after the fight of Ichigo and Kenpachi. After the italized scene the plot will be—umm... after things are settled? Vague? Yes. I don't know too. (chucks nervously)

_Clouds were floating gracefully at the blue sky—but Zaraki Kenpachi couldn't notice it for he was focusing on the pain—the pain the pain of being lost... thinking about it... when was the last time he lost?—or have he ever lost before a certain Kurosaki Ichigo came?_

_He noticed the child-like shinigami beside him. Kusajishi Yachiru was looking at him worryingly then she smiled when she perceived that her 'Ken-chan' was okay._

_His eyes began to adjust with the light. Slowly but surely he tried to move this right arm to his side, picking up his broken soul cutter._

_The child-like shinigami tried to say something but he hushed her. Hands shaking, he tried in vain to steady his arm as he held his soul cutter up in the sky._

_Timing with the howling of the wind, he spoke, "I'd forgotten about it for a long time... the pain of not having a name." A picture of his 'younger years' came into his mind, "Everyone else would be call by their name... but I didn't have one..." he paused feeling the impact of every word he was saying, "What pain it was..." he raised higher his soul cutter, almost no light shine from it for it was tainted with blood and dirt, "I've made you wait for a hell lot of time. You might be thinking that: After all these years, what the hell made you do that!—but you think... you can tell me now? Your name?_

_Silence._

_He smiled to hide his sadness and disappointment, "Just as I thought..."_

-+-+-+-

"I think you're being reckless as usual, Zaraki-kun." Unohana Retsu said, treating his wounds on his right arm. He was sitting on the 4th squad's cot, his arm resting on Unohana's lap.

"Pain is just a price of fighting." Kenpachi said, grinning at one side.

Unohana let out a restless sigh, "But still, you should take care of yourself. Good thing these are shallow wounds."

"Hn. I just gave the fool some freebies."

"Well I think if you're at least in shikai you..." she was cut short when she noticed that the facial expression of Kenpachi changed.

Silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Unohana tried again.

"Spit it out."

"Don't you have any intention of gaining bankai?—or at least shikai?"

Silence.

"I see... sorry if I—"

"I tried it once."

Unohana smiled, "For real?"

"...But... but _it_ won't tell me its name."

"No Zaraki-kun!" Unohana scolded him meekly; sometimes he wondered how she stayed to be calm all the time, "You should not refer your soul cutter as 'it' because every soul cutter is alive."

He placed his arm at the back of his head as he averted his eyes away from her, "I guess you're right..."

Silence.

"Try it again." she said, focusing on bandaging his arm.

"Hun?"

"Try it again." she repeated, "If you really want to befriend someone, you should do all you can. If you fail, try it again. You can't just stay at a side doing nothing. It's like a quotation says: Try and try until you succeed."

He looked at Unohana warily, "You... do you really think..."

"Of course!" she chucked softly, ""You sound like you're not Zaraki Kenpachi at all." She tied the bandage into a knot, "There!" she declared.

He looked down at his bandages. He checked his arm by clenching and unclenching it. After confirming that he was all fine, he glanced at Unohana, who was still smiling then mumbled a 'thanks.'

"Do your best, Zaraki-kun!" she tapped his back, "If you succeed—which I am certain... I'll give you a present!"

-+-+-+-

"Ken-chan!" Kusajishi Yachiru greeted him as soon as she saw him coming out from the 4th squad's relief station. She jumped at his back, "You look very lively today!"

He glanced at his back, "You think so?" he said, a nasty grin on his face.

"Ah!" she nodded cheerfully.

Silence.

"I want to get stronger..." he looked up the sky, for the first time, he noticed how the clouds are swimming on the sky and they helped him uplift his feelings.

"Let's get stronger together then!" she put her fist on air.

"Ah, definitely." he grinned, "Now, I think we need a wider and silence spot." He paused, unsure if he's really gonna let her—"Direct the way, Yachiru."

-+-+-+-

Their search for a wide, silent place took them almost forever for they always end up on a dead end—as expected. After searching and running for hours, they have, at last found the place what they wanted—the place where Kenpachi and Yachiru first met...

Kenpachi cross-seated, his back leaning against the trunk of a big oak tree. He grasped his soul cutter then raised it, in level with his eyes. He gradually closed his eyes and began to pry himself to listen and feel everything around him. Yachiru ogled at the man she admired most. She was contented then she smiled as she mimicked whatever he was doing.

The wind howled whilst Kenpachi sighted. How he wished that the sound he was hearing was coming from his soul cutter—but he knew it wasn't.

He opened his eyes warily, "You're so obstinate, aren't ya?" Kenpachi laughed manically at that, "I like it! Keep being like that!" he paused, "But no matter what happens... you'll going to tell me your name. I Zaraki Kenpachi will be your master and become the strongest of all." He ogled at it one more time then he went off to dreamland.

-+-+-+-

"_Have you as my master?" an echoing and powerful voice said, "Aren't you talking big?"_

"_Who are you?" Kenpachi asked, seeing nothing but vacuum._

_Silence._

"_Who are you!" he said, louder this time._

"_Who am I?" the voice laughed._

_Silence._

"_How can I tell you...?—if I don't have one!"_

_Silence._

"_Get up, Zaraki Kenpachi! Face me!"_

**A/N:** Hmm... the first chapter... actually I've never thought of any name for Kenpachi's soul cutter. If you have suggestions, please do tell me... I think I'll make it a fire type (oh how I love fire)

**Kadie:** How's it? I'm DEMANDING a review from you! I will not update till you review! Got it? If you don't like it then I'll delete it... TT


	2. Chapter 2

**Naming a Soul Cutter**

**-Chapter II-**

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. I need those. Excuse me if they're kinda OOC. I have no idea about the 'couple.' If you don't mind, please tell me some facts about Unohana Retsu's character. Thank you. About the name... I'm sorry to say but I'll be using my bestfriend's 'suggestion.' (she insisted) if you have complains, slaughter her if it pleases you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH.

Zaraki Kenpachi opened his eyes but he instantly shut it off because of a blinding light and excessive heat.

"Can't look at me, hun?" there came a mischievous laughter, "Of course you can't." a pause, "All right, I'll lower my spiritual energy."

Silence.

At the time when he felt that it was now safe because of the temperature change, he warily opened his eyes and was appalled to see a blue spirit ball.

"Hun?" he ogled skeptically at the 'thing' in front of him. "Are you the one who..."

"I am." the voice resonated on the vacuum-like space.

"So... you're my soul cutter?"

"It depends."

"What's your name?"

"I told you, I have no name."

"Then what should I call you?" he asked reasonably.

Silence.

"Okay, I'll let you name me... in one condition."

"What is it?"

"You will not be my master! We'll have equal standing."

Silence.

"Fine." he sighted.

"Don't 'fine' me!" the blue fire got bigger—like a gasoline was poured on it.

"I've already agreed so what are you 'flaring' at!"

"You just agreed out of grudge!" the voice stormed.

"What made you think it was out of grudge!" he retorted.

"Well the way you sighted! What the hell does it has to mean?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"It does!"

"Shut up now, you're being annoying!"

"You're the one who's annoying!"

"You're the annoying one!"

"Urgh! All right! 'I'm sorry' is that what you wanna hear?" he said exhaustedly.

The spirit ball chucked with satisfaction, "Now, what would you name me?"

"Let's see..." he gestured into deep thinking. "What are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm a girl."

"Abilities?"

"I can control fire."

"Tch... then why's your color blue?"

She lets out a restless sigh, "For a guy like you who knows nothing but fighting, okay, I'll tell you." there came a bossy tone, "Fire isn't orange or yellow all the time. Take stars as an example. As they grew older, they change color. The blue fire is the hottest and the youngest of all while red's the cold—"

"Shut up." He stuck his finger on his ear as he pretended to clean it.

"I'm still explaining, you know!"

"I don't like having tutored by a kid like you."

"Uh! This is why I want equal standing as yours! You're belittling me because I'm—"

"I did not say that I'm belittling you. I said, I don't want a kid tutoring me. You're the one who's belittling me."

Silence.

"Fine..." there came a reticent respond. "What should you name me?"

_Retchi! Name her Retchi! _a voice that sounded like Yachiru said.

"Retchi? Since when did Yachi—"

"What a cute name! Retchi it is!" came a cheerful cheer.

"That wasn't the one—"

"Ah? I like my name already!"

"Whatever. If that's what you want." He shrugged.

Silence.

"How should I release you then?"

"That's for you to decide."

-+-+-+-

"Ken-chan, you're awake now!" the child-like shinigami greeted him. "Good morning!"

"Ah... good morning."

"Did you have a pleasant dream?"

"Dream?" no—_Don't tell me it was only a_—he grabbed his soul cutter and grasped it tightly, there's only one way to find out, summoning all his guts, he tone his voice to say the words, "Flicker, Retchi."

**A/N:** —and so the name is Retchi—a combination of Retsu and Kenpachi—that was the idea of my bestfriend—not mines—sorry if the chapter was short and boring. I feel really lazy to add more details... I just updated because I already received a review and a text message from my bestfriend that I should update... anyways, please do review so I'll know what do you think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naming a Soul Cutter**

**-Chapter III-**

**A/N: **I'm currently at my bestfriend's house! Eating chupagetti—don't ask. Today's her birthday! Anyways thanks again for the reviews. Those helped me a hell a lot. Okay. The chapter here was based on my bestfriend's idea. This is 'her' fanfiction after all.

(sings the birthday song) happy burdei to you, you belong to a zoo, there's the monkey and gorilla. the gorilla is you! (cheers) (bday celebrant: who's the donkey?) (stares at a person who looks like a—ahem—well ay least he/she's not a gorilla)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH.

A very infuriating morning for Zaraki Kenpachi.

Anyone who sees him would sure have his/her head turn a complete 360 degree turn—ogling at him dubiously. The eyes with suspicion followed the 11th squad captain. If it wasn't for the pink-haired shinigami dangling at his back and the white haori—they wouldn't even pay a respect to him. Kenpachi sighted. He knew that wasn't a good idea in the end...

_Flashback..._

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kenpachi murmured as he lied down on a hospital bed. There were 'strange' lights staring back at him. It was his first time to have himself a so-called surgery—it turned out that the surgery was her 'gift' for him. Kurotsuki Mayuri was there as well to provide the necessary medications needed.

"Don't worry." Retsu smiled placidly.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll be our specimen." Mayuri slipped out irrationally.

"Specimen?" he blurted out gruffly.

"No. What he means is that you're the first one to undergo this one." she said, "Trust me, you'll be just fine."

-+-+-+-

"Should we inject him with anesthesia?"

"We will not need it." Mauyuri's creepy voice replied. "But he needs to be asleep because the blood pressure must be stable—it'll give us some troubles if we won't."

"I understand." Retsu rejoined, reaching for the injection and stabilizing it to a certain dosage. "This will make you doze off." She pressed her palm at his pulse then injected it in one of his large veins.

Silence.

Nothing happened.

Retsu and Mayuri both let out a startled look.

"That's odd... you should have fallen asleep instantly." she dosed another medicine, "Okay. Let's try again."

But after 10-15 inoculations on different parts of his body—Kenpachi was still wide-awake.

"Oh dear... if you're still awake after this, I have no choice then but to knock you unconscious."—and with that, he went off to sleep.

-+-+-+-

"What—the—hell—happened—to—me—?" Kenpachi said almost to himself as soon as he opened his eyes. He reminisced what happened to that made him woke up on a hospital bed. Was he sick or something or—as soon as the creepy image of Mayuri flashed on his mind he quickly explored himself.

Head – check

Hands – check

Legs – check

Body – check

Body parts complete.

He gave a sigh of relief. He was worrying that that damn Mayuri took some of his body parts for his research.

"You have awakened in an impeccable timing." Retsu greeted him, a placid smile on her face. "You have been asleep for five days straight." She chucked delicately, "I think 'it' worked after all."

"Why did you say I was in impeccable timing?"

"It's time to remove the protective sheet plastered on your face."

"Protective sheet?" he warily lay a hand on his face and found out that there was some sort of papyrus on it.

"We swathed your face with that so it'll be safe from doable irritations."

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing bad. It was Kurotsuki-taichou's idea. It was a newly improved science that he has been researching for years. We did nothing harmful to you so don't worry about it. We just removed some 'unwanted' scars by 'thawing out' those—I think."

"I think?"

"We're still not sure." She clapped her hands, "Let's start, shall we?"

-+-+-+-

"Wow. I never thought you'll look good without your scars." That remarked made Kenpachi flush. She blinked her eyes, "Oh, you're turning red—must been an effect of the medicine." She smiled to guarantee him that it was all right, "It's normal." She looked at the time, "It's about time for the captain's meeting. You should go ahead now. I'll be there after I finished my report."

-+-+-+-

The captain's meeting was suppose to be a talk on what's going on in every division but all their attention were diverted to a certain captain—no other than Zaraki Kenpachi. Strange chatters and glances were sent to him; some shinigami's were sneaking at the door, wondering what's going on.

"Do not tell me..."

He was getting more and more infuriated at every second, there's just one way to stop it and it was to—"What are you looking at!" but that gruff-sounding voice didn't made the chatters halt—in fact it even grew louder.

The 'intruders' was already almost inside the conference room; Yamamoto-taichou couldn't take it anymore. He had thought that if he would be patient, they would eventually go off.

_Stubborn insolent fools._ Yamamoto thought. "Ahem!" he deliberately cleared his throat, "This is a captain's meeting and ONLY captains are allowed to stay here! If none of you—" he didn't finished his threat for the 'intruders' already flew away.

-+-+-+-

"We heard that you already know your soul cutter's name." Yamamoto said after the said meeting to confirm.

Kenpachi grinned haughtily, "Your ears are still working properly."

Silence.

"Why, that's a good news then!" Ukitake-taichou broke the silence.

"I do agree." Ukitake's comrade Kyoraku said. _And interestingly new face._ he added to himself. "Now all you need is a bankai shikai and all of us will live happily ever after!" he remarked drolly.

_Yes... that was all what I need..._

**A/N:** WaAh! I can't concentrate on eating the cake! It tastes so good!—kinda like Inoue's (?) I guess I—rather we—have to stop here.

VulcranDune – (my bestfriend takes over the keyboard) Thank u for greeting me! –wags the flag of KenpachixUnohana forever and ever AAAAMMMMEEEEENNN!–


End file.
